Falling Fast
by shadybitch
Summary: A little fluffy drabble-ish with Regina and Robin in bed post-sex, inspired by Avril Lavigne's song Falling Fast. one-shot, Outlaw Queen, Regina's POV, set between the episodes The Snow Queen (4x07) and Smash the Mirror (4x08.09)


**A/N -** hello everyone! I'm back with OutlawQueen YAY. I kinda had to, in the light of the last two episodes, right? Also, last week was confirmed that Sean is coming with Lana to my country next year for an OUAT convention, which means I'm gonna meet them and I couldn't be more excited! So I'd like to dedicate this to all the brazilian OutlawQueeners out there. WE DID IT! And there's another special thing about this story; for the first time ever I wrote a musical fic. It probably sucks because well, it's me writing. But I kinda had to because it's been like a month I've been thinking about this; I can't get out of my head that the song Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne is 100% OutlawQueen. So there you go, and I pray that it didn't turn out too bad. I hope y'all read and enjoy! xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>FALLING FAST<strong>

_I woke up and saw the sun today_

_You came by without a warning_

_You put a smile on my face_

_I want that for every morning_

_What is it I'm feeling?_

_Cause I can't let it go_

_If seeing is believing_

_Then I already know_

His breaths come slowly and quietly. His eyes are closed, and he seems so peaceful she would thought he was asleep if not for his fingers softly drawing random patterns on her back.

She looks at him and can't help the smile. There's no particular reason. Well, she _is_ very satisfied with the hot steamy sex they just had, but it's not that. She doesn't know what it is, really. She just looks at him and a smile creeps on her face.

It's been a very long time so she doesn't exactly remember what falling in love feels like, but if she had to guess, it would be this.

_I'm falling fast_

_I hope this lasts_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_I say let's take a chance_

_Take it while we can_

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm falling fast_

_I'm falling fast_

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" he says with a deep voice, cracking from tiredness. He doesn't open his eyes, but there's a smirk plastered on his lips now.

"Don't you know I don't really care?" she says back, with a smirk of her own.

He opens one of his eyes and looks at her. "Yeah, right" he says sarcastically.

And she laughs at this because his voice says grown man but his face says five-year-old boy. He's goofy, and sarcastic, and handsome, tolerant, courageous, determined and honest. Oh, and he's a god in bed.

She never knew what she was looking for in love, honestly. But now she just knows that it was him.

He's just so right for her.

_It doesn't matter what we do_

_You make everything seem brighter_

_I never knew I needed you_

_Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters_

_What is it I'm feeling?_

_Cause I can't let it go_

_If seeing is believing_

_I already know_

As she remains silent, mulling over her feelings, he stops his movements on her back and opens both of his eyes to fully look at her.

"Stop" he pokes her side with a finger, "staring" he pokes her again.

She slaps his hand away but laughs, which only serves to make him poke her repeatedly. "Don't!" she yells while trying to escape the poking but he's way stronger than her, so she just squeals and squirms under his touches. Definitely not a behavior expected from a Queen. And she couldn't care less about this because, god, she's happy.

Right here, right now, with him. Being poked and laughed at. She's just so fucking happy.

_I'm falling fast_

_God, I hope this lasts_

'_Cause I'm falling hard for you_

_I say let's take a chance_

_Take it while we can_

'_Cause I know you feel it too_

_I'm falling fast_

_I'm falling fast_

When tears fall from her eyes from laughing he compassionately stops poking. But both of them still remain laughing for awhile, just enjoy the feeling of being free to love each other.

They would give everything to be able to do this every night and every morning. Every waking hour, really.

If only they could stay in this moment forever.

_I hope you know I hope it lasts_

_I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast_

_We can go, no holding back_

_I hope you know I hope it lasts_

_I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast_

_We can go, no holding back_

When their laughter dies, he brings his hand to her face and traces every spot with his finger, like he was drawing her, burning her image like that in his mind.

"You're so beautiful" he says solemnly. She just looks down, smiling shyly. "Seriously, you're so stunning you should be illegal" he adds with the most serious tone he could summon.

She chuckles and looks back at him. "Well Mr. Outlaw, thank god you know very well how to handle illegal things" she says winking at him for effect.

He laughs out loud and wraps his arms around her bringing her closer. "That I do, Your Majesty" he says before diving for a kiss that proves without a doubt that knows how to handle _her_.

_I'm falling fast_

_I hope this lasts_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_I say let's take a chance_

_Take it while we can_

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm falling fast_

_I'm falling fast_

When they break the kiss for air, he looks in her eyes and says those words that are simultaneously their dooming and their salvation.

"I love you."

And she doesn't want to hear it, and she doesn't want to say it, because their situation is so fucked up. But her heart is full of love right now, and this is _their_ moment. She's gonna enjoy every little second of it.

"I love you too."

**the end**


End file.
